Assassin's Creed: Civil War
by Thelonewanderer5
Summary: Elliot Brown, an escaped slave meets the Assassins. When John Wilkes Booth. Shay, his slaver, Robert Lee and other templars start the civil war, it's up to Elliot to decide the future of the U.S forever.
1. Elliot Brown the slave

"The cotton hurts under the nails." A 15 year old male, named Elliot Brown picked cotton. He was a slave in the South. The confederate States of America were a power of the country and would soon be their own. "Work harder!" A slave owner, John Watson was a dangerous man. He was the worst slaver ever. "Bastard..."

John made his way over. "Aw, did I wurt your whittle feelings your worthless n*gger!?" Those words made Elliot mad, this time he flipped. He raised his hand and lunges it at John. He hit his arm, John pulled out a sword and cut his arm, he then hit him in the head with a club. Elliot dropped. "DAMN! One day I'm escaping and your going to die !" John laughed.

"Nice one and when will you do that?"

12:30 am, one day later.

"Jerry, where are you?" Jerry was one of John's guard Elliot took his sword and killed him, he was making his way up to John's room. He checked open the door. Elliot looked in and saw John he made his way closer and raised the sword from Jerry.

5 years later

Hidden Blade hit off the sword. A man in a dark blue cloak attacked, he was african American and was an assassin. He pulled out a revolver and fired hitting the man. He hung over the dieing man and raised a sacrifice knife. He pulled down the good. "I'm Elliot Brown, Assassin who will end the Templars!" The knife came down.

The story of the assassins go way back, to ancient Egypt and the assassins, Ada and Bayak.

In August 16, 1850 a escaped slave, Elliot Brown met Ahiga Kenway, son of Connor bein trained by him, Elliot becomes the best assassin since Altair. This is his story.

"Slaves here, $950 a N****r!" 12 watched as his brother, Walter, and sister, Amelia are sold. His parents were slaughtered. He was born in Philadelphia, Pennslyvania. Kidnapped by bandits and sent to Texas. Sold and still is in Texas. Hard work and beat down, here is story to an assassin.

"We should rebel, we have the numbers!" Elliot tried getting the other slaves to join. Elfrid, a elderly slave looked at the other slaves. "By the time I die I want to feel freedom once." Thomas, a slave who was Elliot's best friend tried to get the other slaves to join.

Afterwards, only 5. Slaves joined excluding the trio. They staged a plan to attack at 1:00 AM. They hide out and that's the point in our story. He raised the knife and lunged it, Andy, john' s other bodyguard attacked, John awoke. "You tightwad." John went for his revolver.

"Damn!" Elliot jumped through the window. Elders and Yjomas got some muskets from a couple of guards. They shot repeatedly until running off. John starres into the distance ashamed. "Andy, I worked hard, I was a great Templar and confederate, they never rebelled. You think they will find Ahiga?" The thought shook them.

4 days later.

"Cant we stop?" Thomas complained, they had learned to hunt from a hunter they passed. "No I haven'tgot half way just to stop." Elliot told Thomas. Elfrid spoke up. "How about we stopat this town, but wear these dusters we found. They put them on and went into the town.

"Get your ice cold water and grub here." They walked past and noticed slaves being sold at a stand right next to the vendor. "I cant wait to get out of the confederancy." Elliot annoucned, they all agreed." A man stood on the roof of a house in his farmer clothes. He looked at them suspiciously.

"The guards here are very well equipped, farmers with muskets, swords and repeaters. If the union attacked it's over, which it will be soon. War will break out by 1851, next year." Thomas pointed to a stand where they traded supplies.

They traded some dirty water, hide form hunting and cowboy hat. They bought 3 bottles of clean water, some bayonets, and some ammo. "Ready, ok, let's go." Thomas said to the group. They left, but was stopped before leaving. "We know your the escaped slaves, our mayor alejandro Vasquez told us." A guard said to the group. 3 guards raised their swords and charged.

Elliot stabbed 2 and elfrid shot the 3rd, the guard in the house from earlier popped up and got shot by Thomas. Guards charged, the group took them down easily. They left the town evading bullets until in the clear stealing some druits, water and a smoke bomb from some vendors.

"There is one place we cant go back to!" Thomasbjoked and laughed. They left for Oklahoma, hunting, fetching water and boiling it in a pot Elliot stole from John's house.

The rest of the wilderness was tough, they made their way to Oklahoma. They hide in a horse stable. "O. I Can't believe, I want more..." The two looked at Elliot, in shock. "But we survived, we are free!" The two were cut off by a group of 10 soldiers in redcoat unifroms, but Brown with a badge of a red cross on, red cufflings, and gold rings with red crosses on them.

"Ey, where are the slaves, the confederates saw some go this way?" A man in a gray soldier uniform and confederate flag patch looked at them. "Somewhere, just wai-"

A man in a blueish cloak jumped down on top of the man, sticking a hidden blade in his neck. He stood up and pulled out a roman style shield out a a silver strange triangle on it and a samurai sword. He attacked killing 3. "I'm joing the action!" Elliot raised his sword, he fought the soldiers getting one in the chest, then slicing another ones neck. Elfrid and Thomas raised the muskets and shot killing 4. Elliot killed the last one.

The man approached them. He bowed. "Your the slaves. Come there is much." He tossed Elliot a cloak. "The robes of Arno, you will kill Robert Lee in them one day." He led hem to a house on a hill. And their training in to the Assassins begun.

"All rise for the Templars order! Hail the father of understanding!" They rose, praised their God and saluted. They sat down. A man stood at the podium, a General named Robert E Lee. " So Alejandro, your town was attacked by slaves that escaped from John's plantation and killed some of his men." Alejandro shook his head yes.

A actor named John Wilkes Booth spoke up. "General Lee, what should we do?" A knife then glee across the room and struck the wall. A man stepped out of the was in a black and red outfit. "I will do it!" He spoke up.

Lee questioned the man. " Who are you?" The man chuckled. "Shay Cormac." They all gasped.

A Confederate General Templar nicknamed "Stonewall Jackson" spoke up. " How are you alive? Your over 100 years old and you look like your 30!" Shay smiled. "It's because of this." He then held up the Shroud of Eden, a piece of Eden arrifacts, one of the reasons the templars fight the Assassins.


	2. Oklahoma City Massacre!

"So, why are the South and Templars going to war with the Union?" Elliot asked Ahiga. "That is one reason, but it's for control. The union has the factories and more jobs, but the confederancy has the crops and food supplies. They win the South, they get better crop and food supplies, or vice versa." Elliot shook his head in understanding.

He spoke up, " but where do the Templars come in?" Ahiga cleared his throat before answering. " power, you see if they win this war the Templars will in charge. If the north, they will have slavesto do their bidding. The confederate States will join the templars and become one big super house. The templar already haves Templars controlled countries like Ottoman Empire, Somalia, Romania, Parts of Canada, most of the Caribbean Islands, etcetera. If they become a bigger super power they can rule the world and have an easier time finding the pieces of Eden. Do you get it?" Elliot looked at Ahiga.

"Yeah but what ARE the Pieces of Eden?" Ahiga quitter the training while talking, he was teaching Elliot hand to hand combat. He led Elliot into the house. It was a mansion. He opened a old wooden door leading to the basement.

It was a training room and weapon holding area with a section for robes too. He led him to another section with paintings of the pieces of Eden. "Here's what they are, they Grant power. The Apple gives power, controls people and changes the landscape. The trident gives the holder a rise to power, the memories hold the person memories and can see them in first person. The observatory allows anyone to be seen at an exact moment with a blood sample." Ahiga stopped and stretched a second."

"Finally, the Shroud, it's here in the states somewhere. It grants resurrection and immortality. Any questions, no ok." The two went upstairs and were greeted by Elfrid Elders and Thomas, Thomas was in Connor Kenway' robes and Elfrid was in a suit.

"Ahiga we must head to town the floor upstairs is going to break soon." Thomas pointed upstairs. "Okay then, Elfrid you look after the house, Thomas and Elliot come with me. Wear your robes I will say your my slave bodyguards ok?" They nodded in agreement.

3 hours later, Oklahoma City. 1850.

"Here we are Oklahoma City!" Ahiga announced. The two assassins came out of the chariot. Elliot looked around he saw a pretty blond Lady, he smilled at her and she smilled back. Ahiga told him to stop looking.

"You go to the hardware apartment Elliot, Thomas go to the bank and cash in this currency, I will go to the store for food." After being. Handed items the trio departed.

On his way down an alley he saw the same blond women shouting for him he hurried over. " I know who you are, Elliot." Elliot was shocked. "How do you know?" She smilled smiled and glanced at a wanted poster. " Put your hood up. There is posters all around town. Confederates are after you. Here take this." She handed him a flintlock and holster.

They talk and little and eventually parted ways. Elliot continues on to the store.

"Welcome to Benjamin Hardaway' hardware store. How can I help?" Elliot put the money on a table. "2 cases of mahogany please."

Elliot Brown left the store and saw a gathering in the center of town. Confederates pushing back some men and templars guards with their guns ready. "What the..." standing on the roof stood Robert E Lee and Shay. Shay held up a artifact and fired at a citizen. Killing him instantly. Fighting began. 1 guard and all rioters does.

"Him, get the n****r!"All guards ans more ran after Elliot and ran at him. Elliot fired a shot at explosive barrel, killing 3 and injuring 4.

He ran down an alley he stopped raised his sword and killed 2. He continued running and his in the shadows.

"Where is he?" A dog cameup to Elliot. Elliot loaded his pistol and petted him. The dog growled and ran away. But jumped at a captain templar and bit his throat, killing him. He but a confeserate's leg. Elliot came down on a guard with his sword and killed the man. He shot another soldier.

Just then 2 shots fired. Killing the last 2 soldiers. Thomas and Ahiga jumped down lowering their guns. "We saw what happenes, you couldn't have prevented it, but you could have not got involved. " Ahiga was mad.

"I avenged those citizens wanting equality. The Templars and confederates are evil!" He shouted at Ahiga. "Equality is going to get you killed! Did you find out something?"

"I did." The statement was surprising to Ahiga . " What was it" Elliot loaded his flintlock. "A man in a black and red cloak with slicked back hair looked at me. He had these templar logoed vambraces on. He held of up gold looking piece of cloth with shunning line through it."

"What he has the Shroud of Eden. Wait, he was a Templar?" Elliot shook his head yes. "Let me think, but let's take this dog to his owners. "Hey boy where's your owner?" The dog became sad and led the group to a house a block away. They entered the house.

They were greeted by a dead couple and child. Templar and confederate marks burned into them and Shay written on the walls in blood. Thomas closed the dad's eyes while Elliot and Ahiga closed the child and mom's eyes. Ahiga looked at the wall. "Let's take the dog and get out of here. I will tell you later."

The next day, 8:00 Am.

"These hidden blades are you allies, use them on this dummy." Elliot put his hood up and used the hidden blades. He then went top of a shed jumped down on the dummy and used the hidden blades. He then used his blades. He hid in hat stack and used the blades. He strechted and got up.

"Hey who is Shay." Ahiga told Elliot. "A powerful templar, he dangerous he sounded the master assassin and killed Adewale. He is the most dnagerous templar ever, he is known also for kidnapping citizens, selling them and interrogating." Just then Elliot had a flashback, buster (What he named the dog) rubbed against his leg.

"Huh- hmhmh!" A sack was taken off Elliot's head. "N****rs for sale!" He saw Shay shouting. The crowd bidding and in the front row he saw John with Jerry and Andy. He held up a sign with the highest bid.


End file.
